I shall follow you, day and night
by Amethyste-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu est une fille comme les autres. Collège, cours, internat, amour... Une vie bien banale. Jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre changea sa vie.
1. Nouvel élève

Cette histoire ne se situe pas dans l'histoire de Shugo chara. Hinamori Amu n'est qu'une écolière, ainsi que tous les autres personnages de cette fic.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Driiiiiiing... Driiiiiiing... Le réveil finit par me réveiller. Je laissai tomber ma main sur le bouton pour l'éteindre, puis me frotta les yeux. Nous étions le deuxième lundi du mois de novembre. L'hiver faisait doucement son apparition. La température était instable. Un jour il pouvait faire bon, et le jour suivant, il faisait froid. J'avais déjà sorti mon écharpe et ma veste polaire. Je n'aimais pas le froid, ni l'humidité . Je me releva en poussant mes couvertures, et mit les pieds au sol. Puis, d'un pas décidé , attrapa mon uniforme scolaire et le mit. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et me passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de me brosser les dents et de me coiffer. Toutes mes pensées étaient déjà tournées vers Tadase, un garçon blond et dont j'étais folle amoureuse, quiétait dans ma classe. C'était le garçon le plus beau du collège. J'étais ami avec lui, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout moi. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui me fit sortir de ma tête. C'était surement Rima qui venait me chercher pour aller manger. Je m'essuya le visage avec une serviette et empoigna mon sac au passage, avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Je l'ouvris, et souris Rima. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Je remarqua à côté d'elle, un garçon blond, les joues teintées d'un jolie rose. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Tadase. Mon visage vira au rouge, et je baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ma gêne. Rima me regarda avec un air amusé , elle avait compris que cette situation ne me mettait pas mon aise. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier.

- Ohayô Amu-chan !

- Ohayô , répondis-je, tandis que ma gêne partait lentement.

Rima se contenta de sourire en guise de salut. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, mais je l'adorais quand même. Elle se mit en marche vers le self, et nous la suivâmes. En entra, nous prîmes un plateau et y déposa ce que nous aimions, puis nous allâmes nous asseoir avec nos autres amis : Nadeshiko, Yaya et Kûkai. Ils nous saluâmes et se remirent parler comme avant. Kûkai continua son récit.

- On dit qu'il n'est pas très social, et qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver, Yaya je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher, fit-il en rigolant.

- Tu insinues que je suis énervante ? Répondit Yaya en râlant et tapant ses poings sur la table, comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Oh non, jamais je n'oserais !

Kûkai rigola plus bruyamment - assez pour que les personnes qui les entouraient se retournent surpris - et se tut quand il vit toutes les paires d'yeux qui se posaient sur lui. Ce fut notre tour de rigoler, voyant la mine honteuse de notre ami aux cheveux bruns. Puis une question me traversa. De qui parlaient-ils ? Ma curiosité me poussa lui poser la question.

- Kûkai, de qui parles-tu ?

- Du nouvel élève transferé aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Je crois qu'il est dans notre classe.

Je fis un oui de la tête, et avala une cuillère de mes céréales. Après avoir fini de manger, nous déposâmes nos plateaux et partirent en cours. J'avais hâte de voir quoi ressemblait le nouvel élève. Dans les couloirs, les filles ne parlaient que de lui. Elles s'imaginaient un beau jeune homme, grand et mince, avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, rappelant étrangement Tadase. Elles étaient toutes folles de lui. Sans doute qu'elles imaginaient un clône parfait de lui, pour avoir une petite chance de sortir avec un gas aussi beau que lui. Je me tourna vers Tadase pour l'observer. Il le remarqua aussitôt, et me regarda son tour. Un sourire gêné tronait sur notre visage. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la classe, et rentrâmes, allant nous asseoir notre place. Nous avions deux heures de mathématiques, matière que je détestais. En plus, j'étais assise toute seule, car le professeur avait déplacé Rima - nous parlions sois disant trop - pour la mettre côté d'une autre fille. Alors je m'ennuyais horriblement, regardant la plupart du temps par la fenêtre, songeant moi et Tadase.

- Le nouvel élève va arriver. Faites-lui bonne impression !

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et le garçon entra. Toutes les filles poussèrent un « Ohh ! » de stupéfaction. C'était quelqu'un de très séduisant. Les cheveux noirs en bataillon, avec de forts reflets bleus, le visage très fin, les yeux d'un bleu violet, grand et mince. Il portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école. Les mains dans les poches, il entra, ne portant aucun regard sur le reste de la classe. Puis il s'arrêta la hauteur du professeur et tourna la tâte. Les filles avaient déjà toutes oublié Tadase. Celui-ci serrait les poings sous sa table, ce qui n'échappa mon regard.

- Voici Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Je compte sur vous pour vite l'intégrer dans la classe.

Ikuto fit un salut de la main toute la classe. Le professeur lui montra la place qui allait l'accueillir le reste de l'année. Cette place se trouvait côté de moi. Tadase, qui l'avait bien compris, lança un regard glacial Ikuto, me prouvant bien que je ne lui tais pas indifférente. Ikuto s'assit, toujours les mains dans les poches, et planta son regard dans le mieux. Mes joues virèrent au rouge, mais absorbées par l'éclat de ses yeux, je ne pus tourner la tête. Enfin, il se mit parler, cassant cet change silencieux.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hi...Hinamori Amu ! Répondis-je, encore secouée par la beauté de ses yeux.

- Enchanté .

Il me souris - un sourire qui fit fondre mon cœur - et posa son sac sur la table, pour en sortir ses affaires. Le professeur reprit le cours normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé . Je tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et posa mon regard sur les nuages, laissant divaguer mes pensées, me balançant sur ma chaise. Le visage d'Ikuto me revint en tête, et ma chaise manqua de basculer en arrière, arrêta dans sa chute par les mains d'Ikuto. Le bruit que j'avais causé avait attiré l'attention de toute la classe. Je bascula ma tête en avant, pour ne pas montrer ma gêne. Je tourna la tête vers Ikuto, un petit sourire amusé animait son visage, celui-ci me fit devenir encore plus rouge. La première impression tait toujours la bonne, et là, je passais vraiment pour la dernière des cruches. Même le professeur me dévisageait.

- Continuez le cours, monsieur, dit alors Ikuto.

Le professeur hocha de la tête et continua, ramenant l'attention de la classe. Je soupira de soulagement. Je me haïssais de ma maladresse. Ikuto tapa gentiment sur ma tête, comme un maître qui récompenserait son chien d'avoir bien écouté . Je ne savais pas comment prendre ce geste, d'un côté attendrissant, mais d'un autre côté , c'était comme s'il creusait un fossé maître-soumis entre nous deux. Cette pensée attisa ma haine, je serra les poings.

Après ces deux heures, la sonnerie retentit enfin ! Par chance, je n'avais plus cours après ça. Nous avions un après-midi libre, et que deux heures de cours ce matin. Je rangea mes affaires et me leva. Au seuil de la porte, Ikuto me rattrapa et approcha sa tête de mon oreille. Surprise, je m'arrêta et ne bougea plus.

- A bientôt Hinamori Amu ! Chuchota-t-il d'un ton sensuel.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, puis il partit, et je ne le vis plus. Mon visage était nouveau complètement rouge. J'avais eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui ! Je partis d'une allure maladroite. Tadase me devança d'un pas rapide. Il semblait énervé , même très énervé . Sans doute avait-il vu Ikuto m'embrasser, car il n'était pas très loin au moment propice. J'allai reprendre mes esprits dans ma chambre, m'allongeant sur mon lit, les mains sur le visage. Pour une fois, mes pensées n'allaient pas vers Tadase, mais bien pour le beau nouvel élève.

* * *

Chapitre 1 terminé . Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, ainsi que pour les répétitions. Je vous livre ma toute première fic. Rewievs constructifs s'il vous plait :D


	2. Premier contact

Pardon pour le retard monstre, j'avais complètement décroché, même si ce n'est que le premier chapitre. J'ai un peu de mal avec Amu, elle est gentille, perso je préfère les méchants ! x). Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews et voici le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

J'étais couchée sur mon lit depuis un bon moment. Il était peut-être temps de bouger. Je me tournai et regardai l'heure, il allait être 12:30, c'était l'heure de manger. Mon estomac, dans un gargouillis bruyant, me le fit remarquer. Je me leva, me regarda rapidement dans le miroir et partit. Pendant que je marchai dans le couloir pour parvenir la sortie, une voix familière se fit entendre.

C'était sans aucun doute la voix de Tadase, et elle venait de sa chambre, dont la porte était ouverte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, quelques secondes plus tard il était dehors et ferma la porte clé.

Je continuai de marcher normalement, toutefois, mes muscles se crispaient à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de lui. Il me vit, et immédiatement me sourit. Je lui répondis avec un sourire tendu, ce qui le fit légèrement rigoler. Il s'avança vers moi, mon cœur se mettait battre plus rapidement, surtout après avoir remarqué que nous étions tout seul. (NDA : Oui Tadase parlait lui même avant lol)

- Ah Amu-chan ! Ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble aujourd'hui ?

- O-oui j'aimerai bien, dis-je tandis que mon visage prenait une teinte rosée, juste tous les deux ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire gené se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, j'ai invité le nouveau, pour lui faire un peu découvrir les lieux. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

Je fis simplement un non de la tête, comme si ça m'était complètement égal, avec mon attitude "cool and spicy !". Mais en réalité, ça me gênait. J'aurai tellement voulu être seule avec Tadase ! Mais bien sur Ikuto venait tout gâcher ! D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. L'ambiance ne serait pas complètement morte. Je n'osais pas vraiment dire quelque chose quand j'étais seule avec le "Prince", mon amour pour lui me rendant timide. Nous nous mîmes en route, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas ou on allait.

- Et on va manger ou ? demandais-je, essayant de me détendre.

- Hmm... au centre-ville, là ou ils vendent des ramens, je ne sais plus le nom, gomen' !

- Ah d'accord.

Je marchai derrière lui, concentrée sur ses cheveux blonds se balançant au rythme de sa démarche. Tadase s'arrêta subitement, et moi, perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais continué de marcher, et bien sur, je lui étais rentrée dedans. Assez violemment puisque le choc suffit pour me propulser en arrière. Je fermai les yeux, attendant de rencontrer le sol, ce qui n'arriva pas. Quelqu'un m'avait attrapé le bras et m'attirait contre lui. Je pensais que c'était Tadase, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la surprise fut toute autre.

C'était Ikuto, et il m'avait aggripé l'autre bras pour m'approcher encore plus près de lui. Cette soudaine proximité me fit rougir, d'autant plus que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu très profond, et souriait, amusé de me voir aussi gênée.

Il me fallut quand même de biens longues secondes avant de le repousser. Je lui fis dos et pu voir un Tadase avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte. Son regard pesait sur moi, ça me mettait très mal l'aise.

- I-Ikuto ! La prochaine fois je préfèrerai que tu me laisses tomber !

- Tu en es sur Amu ? Pourtant à te voir rougir comme ça, on aurait dit que ça t'enchantait que ce soit moi qui te rattrape !

- BAKA ! lui dis-je en serrant les poings.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal, mais s'il continuait comme ça, Tadase allait penser que j'étais amoureuse de ce pervers ! Et ça, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ! Je ne connaissais pas les sentiments du blond envers moi, alors il ne fallait pas tout foutre en l'air. Un rire nerveux s'empara de moi, et je me remis en route lentement.

Les deux hommes me suivaient, je sentais le regard brulant d'Ikuto dans mon dos, ce qui m'énervait. J'avais l'impression d'être une proie ! Et je sentais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, pourtant j'étais décidée à refuser toutes ses approches, je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. Bien qu'il avait un... je ne sais quoi d'attirant que Tadase n'avait pas.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence complet, nous arrivâmes enfin au petit restaurant de ramens. Nous nous assîmes, et bien sur j'étais au milieu d'Ikuto et de Tadase. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de retourner dans ma chambre, l'ambiance était vraiment trop tendue. Nous commandâmes et mangèrent avec appétit notre repas. Peu de mots furent échangés. Tadase regarda sa montre et prit la parole après avoir payé et s'être levé :

- Bon, désolé Amu-chan, mais je dois y aller ! Bye bye ! dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

- Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi Amu, renchérit Ikuto avec un sourire pervers.

- Malheureusement !

C'était vraiment de pire en pire ! Tadase ! Comment peux-tu me laisser seule avec Ikuto ? Je commençai vraiment à paniquer, m'imaginant toute sorte de scénario, allant même jusqu'à m'imaginer qu'il allait me violer ! Je me secouai la tête rapidement, il n'irait quand même pas juste que là. Il avait l'air certes d'avoir les idées mal placées mais il ne les mettrait pas en oeuvre quand même, et puis, il y avait trop de monde dans les rues cette heure de la journée, je pouvais crier.

- Détend toi Amu, je ne vais rien te faire voyons !

- On sait jamais, pervers...

- Et puis... je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu en meurs d'envie !

C'était la phrase de trop, il m'énervait ! Rah ! Avec son sourire charmeur et ses yeux ensorcelant... Non ! Il était en train de m'embrouiller l'esprit. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et paya rapidement avant de me diriger vers je ne sais ou, rien que pour ne plus le voir. Je serrai les poings et regardai le sol pour ne pas voir les regards interrogateurs des passants qui ne faisaient que m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais. Quelques mètres me séparaient d'Ikuto, je l'entendis crier.

- C'est bon je déconnais ! Amu ! Attends moi !

- Mais non, va-t-en ! lui répondis-je en criant tandis que bon nombre de pair d'yeux étaient rivés sur moi, faisant augmenter ma honte et ma colère par la même occasion.

- Allez, c'était pour rigoler, fais pas la tête !

Il me rattrapa assez rapidement, et m'agrippa le poignet avec douceur. Je me tournai pour lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux, il en fit de même. J'étais plongée dans la profondeur de son regard, il m'avait hypnotisé ! Je ne pouvais plus détourner la tête. Bizarrement, je me sentais apaisée, il avait réussi à me calmer avec simplement sa vision. Il sourit et détourna la tête pour mettre fin à notre échange. Le sol me semblait d'un coup très intéressant.

J'avais vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience. Il y avait quelque chose de... rassurant, et de simple. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Tadase. C'était nouveau, et ça me perturbait énormément. Ikuto vit mon embarras et me secoua légèrement pour me faire sortir de mes pensées.

- Viens, je te ramène à l'internat.

- Hmm.

Il me prit la main et me traina entre autre, car je n'étais toujours pas sortie de mon état de choc. Quand ma conscience reprit le dessus et que je réalisa qu'il me tenait la main, je la retira immédiatement. Il se retourna avec l'air de ne pas comprendre mon geste, mais n'arrêta pas de marcher. Je le suivais une distance raisonnable, lui jetant quelques fois des coups d'oeil discrets.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée, et ouvrant celle-ci, il me pria de rentrer, tel un gentleman. Je lui souris, et entra. A présent c'est moi qui menait la marche. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, et il me suivait encore. Allait-il s'incruster dans mon espace privé ? Je ne l'espérai pas, je n'avais pas assez de force physique pour le virer. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques portes, je commençai vraiment à paniquer, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Je me retournai, il me fit un geste pour dire au revoir et entra dans la chambre, qui devait être la sienne.

Alors en faite, nos deux chambres étaient toutes proches ! J'espérai qu'il n'allait pas faire de visite imprévue, ça serait embarrassant. Bref, j'arrivai devant ma porte, sortis mes clés et ouvris la serrure puis rentra, avant de refermer. Il était 14:00, et c'était l'heure de se mettre au travail ! Une tonne de devoir m'attendait, ça me prendrait toute l'après-midi et sans doute le soir. J'eus assez de mal à me concentrer à cause de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures avant.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Encore désolé pour les fautes. Reviews please \o/


	3. Déclaration à la plage

Katsuyko : Non, les shugos charas n'existent pas ici, désolé ^^'

Voila pour vous le chapitre 3 !

* * *

Le mardi se passa lentement mais sans embûches. Quoi de plus normal pour une journée de cours ? Ikuto m'avait adressé quelques mots mais sans plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, et nous n'avions pas envie de nous chopper une ou deux heures de colle pour bavardage incessant ou perturbation du cours.

Arrivé au mercredi, les choses allaient être un peu plus compliqué . Comme l'après midi était libre, le jeune homme aurait tout le loisir de venir me déranger. J'espérai que Rima avait un projet en tête, rien que toutes les deux, au moins ça me tiendrait loin d'Ikuto.

Ce n'est pas comme si je le détestai ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ses avances me gênaient, perturbant mes sentiments pour Tadase. J'étais si près du but ! Depuis quelques mois notre complicité avait doublé , et nous passions beaucoup de notre temps libre ensemble. Je sentais que le moment de me dévoiler tait proche, et plus j'avançais, plus je prenais confiance en moi.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées depuis un moment, et forcément le professeur le remarqua. Je ne le vis pas arriver, par contre je repris immédiatement conscience quand la paume de sa main claqua sec sur ma table. Il me regardait méchamment.

- Mlle Hinamori, si je vous reprends en train de rêvasser, c'est en colle que vous continuerez, puisque mon cours ne semble pas vous intéresser !

- Oui ! Pardon !

Je baissais la tête montrant ma honte puis la releva pour le regarder retourner au tableau en soupirant. Je l'avais échappé belle ! Un léger regard vers la table du fond - celle d'Ikuto - me permit de voir que le jeune homme se foutait discrètement de ma gueule. Je lui lançais un regard noir et il se prit d'un fou rire, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

Je suivi la fin du cours avec une oreille attentive pour ne pas me retrouver cloitrée dans une salle de classe toute mon après midi, et je dois dire que ça passait plus rapidement qu'en rêvant.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Je soupirais et prit mon temps. C'était le dernier cours de la journée, enfin.

Rima suivit de Yaya me rattrapèrent, je priai pour qu'elles aient un projet ! Yaya prit la parole en sautant sur place, complètement excitée :

- Amu ! On va la plage cette après midi et on mangera là-bas, tu veux venir ?

- Un peu ouais que je veux ! Qui vient ?

Yaya nomma les noms en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Euh.. Rima, Kukai, Tadase, toi, et moi !

Je fus soulagée de ne pas entendre le prénom si redouté. La journée allait finalement bien se passer, sans aucun soucis. Je souris mes deux amies.

- Yaya, tu as oublié le nouveau hmm... Ikuto ! rajouta Rima.

J'avais envie de crier, bordel ! Il était envahissant ! Mais je ne devais pas être déstabilisée. Il n'oserait rien faire devant tout le monde. Et je pourrai être tranquillement avec Tadase. D'ailleurs, une pené e me vint l'esprit. La plage... on ne pourra pas se baigner ! Le temps ne nous le permettait pas, il faisait trop froid au mois de novembre. Dommage, j'avoue que j'aurai adoré voir le Prince en maillot de bain, et Ikuto aussi... il semblait assez bien foutu et...

- Amu ? appela Rima.

Je tournai la tête et rougit encore plus quand je vis le regard interrogateur que me lançait Rima. C'était embarrassant, heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées !

- Ah euhm... je... je vais me préparer, on se rejoint plus tard !

Je fila comme une tornade vers ma chambre, sans faire attention mes deux camarades.

Je pénétra dans mon antre et me mit immédiatement en quête d'un vêtement plus décontracté que mon uniforme. J'attrapai un pull noir manche longue en col V, une épaisse jupe grise et des jambières grises également, en gardant mes souliers d'avant. Par dessus je mis tout de même une écharpe de couleur multicolore et bien sur mon manteau.

Un léger coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je partis rejoindre mes amis. Je fus heureuse de voir qu'ils m'avaient tous attendu l'entrée de l'internat. Je les observai tour de rôle. Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Tadase, et pour finir Ikuto. Il me regardait avec son sourire pervers, je serai les poings derrière mon dos. Quand je pensais aux tas de sous-entendu qui émanaient de lui, ça me dégoutait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir cacher ses désirs, c'était vraiment.. déguelasse.

Nous arrivâmes à la plage, Rima et Kukai s'assirent et nous firent signe de faire de même, sortant notre déjeuné . Je m'assis à côté de Tadase, et Ikuto s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me tourner vers lui, l'ignorant complètement.

Rima sortit des bentos d'un sac et nous en tendirent un chacun.

- Rima, c'est toi qui les ai fais ? demandais-je.

- Oui, ce matin, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

- Itadakimasu ! dis-je en chœur avec mes camarades.

Nous mangeâmes à notre faim. Rima avait fait la bonne portion, et c'était vraiment délicieux ! Elle rougissait face nos compliments sur sa gastronomie.

La journée se passa très rapidement. Nous parlions et jouions à différents jeux les uns après les autres. Dans quelques minutes le soleil allait se coucher. C'était le parfait moment pour prendre Tadase part. Je marchai vers lui, sûre de moi. Mais une fois en face de son visage angélique, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre la parole.

- Ta...Tadase ! Ça te dirait de, d'aller marcher un peu tous les deux ? On pourra admirer le coucher du soleil !

Mes joues s'empourpraient, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais peur d'un rejet de sa part.

- D'accord. Allons-y, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Il me prit par la main, sans arrières pensées, comme si c'était normal, il avait l'air tellement innocent. Lui qui était plutôt timide, son geste m'étonna. Je me tournai pour regarder ou se trouvaient mes autres amis, et croisa le regard d'Ikuto. Il semblait contrarié de trouver ma main dans celle de Tadase. Il devait être jaloux ! Je ne pu retenir un petit rire.

Il me tirait doucement pour aller dans un coin isolé de la plage. Puis il s'assit sur le sable frais et j'en fis de même. Il retira sa main et contempla le soleil. Je devais me lancer !

- Tadase ? Je... il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il Amu-chan ?

Mon courage se faisait la malle. J'hésitai. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

- Ben voila... je... je t'aime Tadase !

* * *

FIN du chapitre, niark niark ! La réaction de notre petit prince dans le chapitre suivant. Mais je pense que vous vous en doutez hein ? :p


	4. Déception et rapprochement

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, vraiment en retour oui. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire la suite... pas trop d'idées et tout, donc je pense boucler rapidement cette fanfiction, sorry :/. Je demande quand même quelques reviews, please?

* * *

_- Ben voila... je... je t'aime Tadase !_

Mon visage se colora de rouge et mes yeux regardaient mes pieds tandis que j'attendais sa réponse tant redoutée. Elle tardait à venir. Mon regard se dirigea lentement vers le jeune homme. Il ne bougeait pas, l'embarras se lisait sur son visage. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Peut-être était-il simplement timide? Oui, il avait peur de me répondre! Ca ne pouvait être que ça! Je ne voulais pas me faire rejeter, je ne le supporterais pas. Tadase était mon premier amour, et son premier amour on ne l'oublie pas. Je le voulais, je voulais son amour.

Finalement, il se tourna vers moi, et d'un petit sourire timide, il me dit enfin:

- Je suis désolé Amu-chan... mais... je...

Il semblait chercher ses mots. Mais rien que le début de sa phrase ne présageait rien de bon. Et voila, j'allais me prendre un gros rateau. Non, ne pensons pas négativement. Peut-être est-ce simplement une farce pour me faire croire qu'il va refuser, et finalement, il dire ces mots que j'aimerais tant entendre... Je priais pour que ce raisonnement soit le bon.

- Je ne partage pas tes sentiments, je suis vraiment désolé!

Mon coeur se serra à ces mots, mes larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, à côté de lui. Je suffoquai, j'avais trop chaud. Ma tête tournait. Je me leva, et partit, sans but fixe, trainant mon coeur sur le chemin sableux. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, que je pense à autre chose, oui, ne plus penser à ce refus qui fait si mal...

La nuit était tombée, mais heureusement, la pleine lune éclairait parfaitement les alentours. Je m'en foutais, je ne faisais même pas attention à ce qui m'entourait. Une météorite aurait pu tomber derrière moi que je ne me serais même pas retournée. J'étais bouleversée, brisée. C'était un rêve, non, un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, mais j'allais me réveiller, et tout ça ne serait qu'un souvenir. Pour vérifier ma théorie, je me pinçai. Rien ne se passa. C'était bien la réalité.

Une fois que je fus assez loin de cet endroit que je haïrai sans doute toute ma vie, je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe sèche, à genoux. Je ne pus retenir les gouttes salées qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Je les laissai tomber sans retenue. Néanmoins je pleurais silencieusement. Je ne pensais plus à rien, même plus à mes amis qui devaient surement me chercher à l'heure qu'il était. Je n'entendis pas les sons des pas qui se dirigeaient vers moi.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai, et me releva et pivota sur moi-même pour faire face à Ikuto. Il ne sourait pas. Je croisai son regard. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. D'une pulsion, je fondis dans ses bras, qu'il entoura autour de ma taille après l'effet de surprise que j'avais crée en lui, et je continuai de pleurer. Il ne dit rien non plus, même pas pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait -bien qu'il devait se douter que c'était à cause de Tadase vu qu'il m'avait vu partir avec lui- , attendant que la crise passe. Il ne fit pas de commentaire non plus sur sa chemise mouillée par mes larmes. Après quelques longues minutes, il se détacha de mon emprise. A contre coeur je me laissai faire, abandonnant ses bras chauds et réconfortant.

Il se s'assit dans l'herbe, et attendit que je fis de même, avant de se coucher, bras derrière la tête, celle-ci tournée vers moi. Je sanglotai encore un peu, mais mes larmes ne coulaient plus, ou beaucoup moins. Là, maintenant, en face d'Ikuto, je me sentais débile de pleurer juste pour ça. Je me sentais encore plus débile de pleurer devant lui, ce nouveau qui il y a quelques instants, je pensais détester. Bien sur, je le détestais encore, mais moins. Il était gentil avec moi, ne me brusquant pas pour savoir le pourquoi du comment, et ne se moquait pas de ma gueule de noyée.

- C'est Tadase n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? demanda-t-il, une lueur de colère passant dans ses yeux.

- Je.. il... je lui ai dis *sniff* ce que je ressentais pour lui et *sniff*...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, c'était encore trop frais, trop douloureux. Il avait tout de suite compris, et affichait une mine désolée. D'un bond, il se remit assis, et posa sa main sur ma tête, secouant mes cheveux d'un geste fraternel, avec un sourire compatissant, et il dit:

- Allons Amu, tu vas t'en remettre. C'est pas très grave, et puis tu sais, Tadase c'est le roi des gamins...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. C'est pas que j'appouvrais ce qu'il disait, mais ça m'amusait qu'il essaye de me remonter le moral en me disant des choses comme ça. Il remarqua que j'avais repris un peu du poil de la bête et sourit à son tour. Un sourire sincère, qui me réchauffa le coeur.

- Merci Ikuto, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gentil, dis-je en rigolant innocemment.

- Eh bien, chaque personne a ses côtés cachés, me répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je rigolai encore un peu à sa phrase, puis me tut, ne disant plus rien, n'osant pas briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous deux. Nous regardions tous les deux la mer au loin, et la lune se reflettant sur l'eau, c'était beau comme spectacle. J'étais contente de ne pas être seule, qu'Ikuto était à côté de moi. Je me sentais mieux, rassurée, protégée de tout danger. J'avais une dette envers lui, il avait été là pour moi. Je commençai à envisager la possibilité d'être amie avec lui. S'il ne recommençait pas à être chiant. Mais à choisir entre partager le même air que Tadase ou d'Ikuto, après ce qui s'était passé, je choisirais Ikuto.

- Nous devrions rentrer, lâcha finalement Ikuto.

- Oui tu as raison, il se fait tard, les autres ne vont pas tarder non plus.

Il se leva, et me tendit sa main, que je pris, et il me tira pour me relever. Une fois debout, j'épousetai mes habits d'un coup de main, et retira les restes de rivières qui avaient coulé de mes yeux, histoire d'avoir la mine un peu plus fraiche. Nous commençâmes à marcher, mais d'un moment à l'autre, il s'arrêta, et ne l'ayant pas vu, je lui fonça dedans. Ma tête avait pris un petit coup, c'est qu'il était dur son dos! Il me demanda un rapide "ça va?" que je répondis par un hochement de tête.

- Je vais récupérer nos affaires, attends moi ici.

- Et les autres? Nous ne leur disons pas au revoir? demandai-je

- Ils comprendront. Ils ne t'en voudront pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Euh... je... je veux bien merci.

Il sourit, et partit ramasser nos affaires. Je soupirai. J'avais hâte de rentrer à l'internat pour prendre une douche brulante ainsi que d'aller dormir et me prélasser sous mes douces couettes. Demain, mon chagrin s'estompera, enfin, en partie. Je ne fis encore une fois pas attention aux bruits de pas derrière moi, tellement encrée dans mes pensées que j'étais. Ikuto m'attrapa la main pour que j'avance. A son contact, je sursautai. Sa main dans la mienne me brulait, je la retirai donc. Il ne comprit pas mon geste, et haussa les épaules.

- Allons-y.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour le pensionnat. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant tout le trajet, ni ne nous regardâmes. Je le suivais simplement, mon regard posté tantôt dans sa nuque, tantôt au sol. Je n'oserai sans doute plus regarder Tadase en face. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Nous arrivâmes. Il me raccompagna devant la porte de ma chambre, que j'ouvris à l'aide de ma clé, et entrai. Un rapide petit salut de la main et je refermai la porte, le voyant déjà s'éloigner pour également rejoindre sa propre chambre.


	5. Nuit agitée

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, court, je sais... L'inspiration ne m'est toujours pas revenue, et je fais de mon mieux pour mener à bien ma fanfiction. Pardon pour l'attente. Reviews?

* * *

Je me trouvais à la plage, face à la mer. Tadase était à côté de moi. Tiens, ce moment me rappelait quelque chose. Je venais de me déclarer au blond, les joues enflammées. Et lui, il me regardait, un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Il se leva, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Une lueur sombre y brillait, comme si le diable avait pris possession de son corps, était-ce normal? Tadase était quelqu'un de gentil, qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Bien sûr, sur le moment, je n'en savais rien, et à vrai dire je n'y fis même pas attention. Là, me regardant de haut, il se mit à rire, d'un rire sonore, d'un rire moqueur, qui me fit frissonner.

- Allons Amu, qui voudrait de toi? Mais regarde toi enfin! Pauvre fille que tu es. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'espérer une réponse favorable de ma part? Tu n'es pas digne de moi.

Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, les larmes montaient. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Ce n'était pas lui, non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, qui aurait pris son apparence, sa voix.. C'était douloureux d'entendre une chose pareille sortir de la bouche de la personne que l'on aime. Mon cœur se déchirait lentement. Et lui, il me regardait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, me toisant avec pitié. Il ricana une dernière fois, puis plus rien. Le noir.

~**O**~

Mon corps se souleva en position assise tandis que l'air qui s'engouffrait rapidement dans mes poumons me brulait la poitrine. J'avais chaud, j'étais en sueur. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à mon cerveau pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était simplement qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais le résultat en était le même : Tadase m'avait rejeté. Je me mis à pleurer et à sangloter silencieusement tandis que j'allumai la lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette pièce étouffante. Je décidai donc d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, c'était la meilleure solution. Un peu d'air frais était toujours bénéfique, et de toute façon, je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir avant un bon bout de temps. Je m'extirpa de mon lit, enfila mes chaussures et un épais gilet pour ne pas tomber malade, et partit, en prenant soin de refermer ma chambre à clé.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du pensionnat en trainant les pieds. Mon corps était encore engourdi, quelques secondes d'étirements s'imposa. Quand je fus sortie dehors, la première chose que je fis, fut de lever mes bras pour m'étirer et de respirer un bon coup. Cet air revigorant faisait un bien fou, bien qu'il faisait un peu froid. Je tirai un peu plus les pans de mon gilet que j'avais seulement déposé sur mes fines épaules, et me mit à la recherche d'un coin tranquille ou m'asseoir.

Je m'apprêtai à tourner à l'angle du bâtiment quand je vis un nuage de fumée se diriger vers moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir la silhouette sombre qu'elle se retourna vers moi et écrasa ce qui semblait être un mégot. Je restai figée là, n'osant pas m'avancer, ni m'enfuir. Cette personne que je ne distinguai pas -faute au manque de lumière- me disait quelque chose. Cette sombre masse se mit à parler :

- Ah Amu, ce n'est que toi, tu m'as fais peur.

Je reconnus cette voix comme étant celle d'Ikuto, et un soupir de soulagement traversa la barrière de mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais c'était mieux que de tomber sur un inconnu, ou pire, Tadase. Il me fit signe de la main de m'avancer, ce que je fis, et une fois près de lui, je m'assis sur le banc à ses côtés, et il me sourit.

- Que fais-tu dehors en pleine nuit Amu? Fais attention, il y a des personnes dangereuses qui trainent le soir, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

- Oui, des personnes comme toi!

- Allons Amu, souffla-t-il, tu sais bien que je ne te ferai aucun mal! Alors? Comptes-tu répondre à ma question?

- Je.. j'ai fais un cauchemar, j'avais besoin d'air, dis-je en baissant la tête, gênée, comme à mon habitude.

- Hm, laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore ce gamin qui te tracasse?

La simple évocation de Tadase fit apparaître une grimace sur la figure d'Ikuto. Qu'est ce qui les opposait tous les deux? Je pencha ma tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre, tandis que mes poings agrippaient mon bas de pyjama et que mes yeux commençaient à rougir. J'étais vraiment bête de me laisser aller devant Ikuto. Et il en profitait bien! Mais en cet instant, j'avais besoin d'une présence humaine, alors le rejeter n'était pas envisageable. Il me tapota tendrement le haut de la tête, en prenant un paquet de cigarette de l'autre main, et en sortant une cigarette avec ses lèvres, avant de sortir un briquet et de l'allumer.

Son geste me réconforta. C'était un contact doux, agréable, chaud. Mon corps et mon esprit réclamait plus. Je m'approcha discrètement de lui, de cette chaleur, jusqu'à être collée à lui, et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne protesta pas et se laissa faire, avec un petit sourire en coin, puis après avoir finit sa cigarette quelques minutes plus tard, il entoura mes épaules de son bras, et déposa un baiser sur mon front.  
Ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de succomber à mon sommeil.

Le matin, je me réveillai dans mon lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. La première question que je me demandai était si cette nuit n'était pas qu'un rêve, si j'étais vraiment sortie et si je m'étais vraiment endormie dans les bras d'Ikuto. En tout cas, cette fin de nuit s'était passée dans un calme plat, sans rêves, c'était reposant, je me sentais en pleine forme et prête à affronter la suite des événements et la prochaine confrontation avec Tadase.


End file.
